Can I have this dance?
by doubt and trust
Summary: Tadashi went to a party. So did Akira. They each found someone new..."She might be ugly" "You don't know him enough" "I'll show you that you're wrong about him!" They both call their new partners. Someones' phone in the greenhouse goes off. TadashixAkir


**Can I have this dance?**

Akira went to a party. So did Tadashi. They each found a new someone. When they find out about each other's new partner they get mad at each other.

"She might be ugly you know"

**Imagine-Akira**

Imagine coming to an exquisite party

Imagine the party in a grand hall with amazing decorations and relaxing classical music.

Imagine everyone wore masks to the party.

A masquerade.

Imagine getting asked to dance by many fine boys.

Imagine having to reject them all.

Imagine having thinking of that special someone all night long.

Imagine walking out onto the balcony, standing under the shining moon and twinkling stars.

Imagine hearing steady footsteps coming from behind you.

Imagine turning around to face the person.

Imagine the person being a prince.

Imagine being able to dance with that prince.

Imagine dancing in silence, just staring at each other's eyes.

Imagine wanting that moment to last forever.

Imagine having to part with the prince.

Imagine having the unnamed prince's phone number on your phone.

Imagine remembering his soft but firm grip of your hand.

Imagine looking outside the car window, watching the moon shine and the stars twinkle.

Imagine wondering if the prince is watching them too.

At the masquerade, I met him.

At the masquerade I forgot about my other prince.

What If-Tadashi

What if you were forced to wear a suit.

What if you were forced to come to a ball.

What if everyones' faces were covered with the most elegant masks.

What if it was to make you forget about your angel.

That night I didn't want to forget about my angel.

What if you went out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

What if someone else was outside other than you.

What if that person was a girl, one with the smoothest hands, the prettiest lips, the perfect eyes.

What if you danced with this perfect girl.

What if the music of the waltz from inside the grand hall had ended.

What if you and the perfect girl didn't care and danced with only the music in their heads.

What if you didn't want to let go of her.

What if she had to go but gave you her number.

What if she left without typing in her name.

What if you didn't want her to be called unnamed.

What if there was already another angel in your contacts list.

What if you wondered whether to call her tomorrow or not.

What if you looked up at the moon and the stars and wondered if she was really real.

What if you thought she was actually a real princess from an unreachable world.

What if you wondered if she was still under the same sky as you.

What if you deleted the name "unnamed" and typed in something else.

That night, another 'angel' was added into my contacts list.

That night, I forgot about my other angel.

The S.A Greenhouse

All the S.A members were gathered in the greenhouse for afternoon tea.

Kei and Hikari were having a reading competition; Who can read the most books in an hour?

Akira was preparing the food, Ryuu was tending to his animals and the twins and Tadashi were enjoying the food.

"How was the party Tadashi?" asked Jun sipping green tea.

Akira had prepared jasmine tea with sliced pieces of mocha bread.

Tadashi scoffed down a piece of bread.

"Well it was ok. They had nice food there and the view was great!" he said with a mouthful.

'Did you meet anyone?' wrote Megumi on her sketch board.

Tadashi blushed, "Sorta..."

Akira stopped her movements and her heart sank.

"Who was it?" asked Jun persistently.

Akira listened.

"Well...I don't exactly know who it was..."

"You don't even know who you danced with? Didn't you get her name?" asked Akira, her heart still feeling heavy as ever.

"Um...No..."answer Tadashi feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ha! This is just the kind of thing you expect Tadashi to do-to dance with a girl and not even get her name.

"I got her cellphone number though! At least I can contact her!"

"What are you gonna do? Call her and say 'Um, hi. I'm the one you danced with you at the party. Do you remember me? Do you wanna go out?'. What do you think she's gonna say? Do you think she'll even remember you?" said Akira, not knowing why she was getting so worked up. "It was a masquerade. You were both wearing masks. You don't even know what she looks like! for all things concerned she could be ugly!"

"How could she be ugly! She was perfect! The perfect hands, the smile, the eyes, everything!" replied Tadashi feeling a bit annoyed.

"Hey Akira I heard you went to a masquerade party and met someone too" said Jun. He was only adding more wood to a roaring fire.(*This is a saying meaning that he was only making the situation worse)

"Aha! See! Even you met someone and yet your saying as though me meeting that girl at the party is a crime!" said Tadashi who stood up as a reaction to Jun's comment. "Anyway why do you even care?"

Akira stood up also. "Who said I cared?! I'm just saying that the girl might not be as perfect as you think she is and I never said it was a crime!"

"Oh Yeah? It sure sounds like you're accusing of something guilty. Besides, the boy _you_ met at your party might be a horrible murderer or some other terrible person" Tadashi was now shouting.

"A murderer?! What the hell Tadashi?! How can a person with the smoothest hands be someone whose whole body would be stained in blood? And seriously, a murderer? That's so childish Tadashi" Akira was shouting also.

"Anyways, just lay off on my prince and worry about your 'perfect girl'. Don't judge a book by it's cover"

"I think I know what kind of person the girl I dance with is and you shoul-"

BANG!!

'Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince' was banged ont- I mean through the table, through the greenhouse floor. Possibly stopped 20m beneath the ground.

"Enough you too! We are trying to have a competition here!!! So you guys break it up!" shouted Hikari not noticing that she just buried her book.

Kei also stood up, irritated by the constant shouting from the other side of the greenhouse.

"If you think your dates were perfect, contact them and show them to each other and just prove how great they are" said Kei flipping to page 132 of 'Around the world in 80 days'

"Fine!" Tadashi and Akira both shouted.

They stood with their backs facing each other and contacted their dates.

"I will show him he's wrong about the prince"

"I will show her she's wrong about the angel"

Akira texted her prince.

Tadashi called his angel.

"Phew now that's settled let's continue with our challenged Takishima!" said Hikari energetically!

"Well it's obvious that you have lost this match Hikari. I'm already a book ahead and your book...'Harry Potter' has made a trip to the centre of the earth" said Kei pointing at the hole in the ground Hikari made when she threw here book down. "No! My book!"

Meanwhile, Akira and Tadashi were still furious at each other.

"What is she?! What makes her think she can make fun of _her _like that?! _She's _way better than Akira! I'll show her!" muttered Tadashi as he called his angel.

"That damn Tadashi. My prince is way better than you! That soft touch, that great smile~ It's just so perfect unlike that stupid idiot!" Akira said to herself as she pressed the send button on her cellphone.

Seconds later.

"Ring Ring"

"You have got a message"

Akira got a phone call.

Tadashi got a text message.

They both turned around.

He was my prince all along.

She was my angel from the start.

"_Your eyes a blind to everyone else once you've found that special person. No matter how their appearance changes, your heart is still drawn to them without you knowing"_

_-Yuri^0^_


End file.
